Forever 15
by bookworm299
Summary: Every thing comes at a price…and not for the first time she wondered if she made the wrong choice all those years ago… escaping your 'destiny' was so bittersweet…cause they all were growing up but she was stuck, forever 15 years old.


A/N: I haven't written anything in a while and I'm really bored…this is my thought on how Thalia would feel about being 15 while everyone else grew up…see this is why you don't let be listen to music and read for like five hours straight is gives me weird ideas…

Title: Forever 15

Summary: Every thing comes at a price…and not for the first time she wondered if she made the wrong choice all those years ago… escaping your 'destiny' was so bittersweet…cause they all were growing up but she was stuck, forever 15 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own cause I'm pretty sure I am not a dude…

Thalia p.o.v-

It was a fairly warm night but a slight breeze still caused her to wrap her silver hunting jacket around her shivering form. The hunters had set up camp in central park and she'd wandered off bad memories of the war and the lives lost plaguing her mind. As she stares at the stars a small smile formed on her mouth. Zoe was up there, the ADHD part of her brain wondered what it was like to be a constellation and the focused part continued looking for stars she recognized. Upon reaching Hercules her brow furrowed and a small frown replaced her smile. It was Percy's favorite constellation, which reminded her of exactly the thing she wanted to forget…Percy was 17 now. He was officially two years older than her, as was Annabeth. Jason was 16; her baby brother was older than her. It wasn't right. They were growing up…and leaving her behind. Even death breath was 14 now…soon she'd officially be the youngest…

She didn't like that thought and she pushed it out of her mind. She tried to focus on the stars but not for the first time, she found herself wondering if she'd made the wrong choice all those years ago. As whatever deity decided to mess with her she wandered unconsciously over to the very spot that would have her staring at the Empire State building. She glared at as if it was the reason for her troubles and conflictions. She sighed knowing she had brought this onto herself. She had only though of one thing; how she didn't want to be the one of the prophecy because she might have been tricked by Luke, he knew her weaknesses. At least that's what she told everyone. If she admitted the truth, even to herself, it would be that she was scared. She just wanted to escape it, never be faced with that kind of choice, and never be 16. And now she had to deal with the consequences.

It was so messed up she wanted to laugh. Someone really had it in for her… she was living every girls dream or almost. She was young, smart, healthy and strong for all eternity but she couldn't fall in love…not that it was the problem at hand. But everyone was growing up and falling in love and being teenagers without her. Her little (older) brother who she just found had a girlfriend, was the leader of the roman camp, helped her best friends save the world and it was killing her…

The howl of a wolf jarred her out of her thoughts, calling her back to camp. She stood up numbly realizing she had been kneeling on the ground. She wiped a single tear from her eye and squared her shoulders. They weren't gone and she wouldn't be left behind without a fight. She was Thalia Grace, she was a leader, she was strong, she did not cry EVER. She walked stiffly the cold seeping through her jacket and jeans freezing her bones. She have made her choice a long time ago, she would have to live with it. She was forever 15. That was it. But even if she tired to forget or deny it she was only human. Like it or not she would have to keep repeating these words. Maybe in a few decades she'll believe them… she was forever 15, she would learn to deal. With that, she sat to eat dinner with the other hunters. Not one noticed the sad, fractured look in her eyes, that of a wounded animal that had accepted it's fate…

Artemis p.o.v-

But unbeknownst to her, Artemis was watching her. She saw the girls inner turmoil but there was nothing she could do without Thalia asking her to do it… she though maybe this was the poor girls fatal flaw, the way she took every little thing to heart as if it all fell solely fell to her to keep the world from collapsing on it's self…but the girl was forever 15…until she decided to leave the hunt. Artemis could do anything about but help her though it…and maybe let her visit her friends. She needed at least one god on her side…even if she didn't know it.

She was forever 15, but she still was clinging to the vain hope she wasn't. whatever she said, she still hadn't accepted it…not by a long shot.


End file.
